rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
CPU Fighter
The CPU Fighter is a small sleek vehicle used in Mainframe's CPU Defense Force. The fighter is a Data Crane modified for use in combat. They are less shielded than the CPU Car but they are the fastest and most maneuverable vehicle in the CPU's. The difference between the CPU Fighter and a standard Data Crane is that Fighters are owned by the city and are green and yellow like all other CPU craft. Data Cranes are completely yellow and are owned by private companies. The cockpit is very small, only capable of having two people in it at any given time. The CPU Fighter was not seen in the CPU force until about a year after Megabyte came to Mainframe. When he took over Giedi Prime Mainframe lost its ability to construct the heavily armored ABCs, so they began developing different defense vehicles to augment the CPU Cars and Tanks. The Data Crane was an obvious choice since they are standardly armed with a pivoting gun on the front. They also helped to improve the CPU's ability to move large objects due to the Data Crane's ability to lift massive objects. Fighters are docked in the ceiling of the CPU hanger bay in the Principal Office. Pilots walk on a cat walk above the fighters to perform maintenance on their crafts and to get inside the cockpit. They easily disengage from the catwalk and fly out of the massive hanger bay doors. (Web World Wars) Several CPU Fighters participated in defending the Principal Office during one of Megabyte's attacks. When the battle was mostly over Megabyte threatened to delete Bob but Dot Matrix and a squadron of CPUs suggested that he leave. The squad consisted of several cars, tanks, and at least four fighters. Megabyte choose to retreat rather than fight his way out. (Bad Bob) CPU Fighters were used extensively during the Web War, successfully engaging several Web Attack Drones. One fighter was attacked by a Web Drone and it's tail section was damaged. The pilot managed to bail out over the Principal Office, his fighter fell out of the sky, glidding into Baudway Sector and crashed on top of Dot's Diner, completely destroying the building. Enzo Matrix was positioned at the Principal Office manning an anti-aircraft gun. He saved a CPU Fighter when it was being chased by one of the Web Creatures. The pilot waved to him showing his appreciation. Binky and Algernon piloted a fighter during the war, taking down several web drones. After the Web Portal was closed Megabyte ordered his ABCs to attack the exhausted CPUs. Binky and Algernon's fighter was the first ship to be attacked by the ABCs. They turned and ran from the five ABCs that had opened fire on them. Sir Algernon quickly contacted the Principal Office and informed Phong of the betrayal. (Web World Wars) With this surprise attack the Viral Wars began. All the CPU Fighters and Tanks were destroyed in this first attack. Only nine CPU Cars survived the attack. (To Mend and Defend) When Megabyte returned to Mainframe Dot Matrix decided to lure him out of hiding by having a CPU convoy move the Gateway Command to the Archives. Two CPU Fighters joined some CPU Cars and ABCs in escorting a CPU Tank to the Archives. A small group of viral ABCs attacked the convoy, destroying the two cars in the first volley. The two fighters turned and flew toward the ABCs to defend the Gateway but were destroyed as they approached the first ABC. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Vehicles